bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Anton P Nym
Real Life *Name: Steve *Age: somewhat younger than Marty *City: London, ON, Canada *College or University: UWO *Major: History *Real Job: Quality Analysis *Dreams and aspirations: Dark, forbidding, sinister, and the dreams aren’t too good either. *Favorite use of the number 7: 7up and rye *Favorite ninja weapon: katana Anton P Nym favorite game is Halo 3 with Xcom 1 being a close second. He plays his favorite games on a Toshiba 26HF84 Hi-Def CRT, Xbox 360 (refurb after RROD), RCA 300W DTS/5.1 surround sound. Also, 3.1GHz Pentium 4 tower with 1.5GB DDR RAM. Raedon 9600XT, Audigy2, and 19" Sun Microsystems CRT monitor. In everyday life Anton P Nym enjoys the taste of Mediterranean. He also enjoys a wide arrange of beverages, several wines, beers, and mixed drinks. On the top of his list are Guinness, merlot, White Russians, rye & ginger ale, rum (arr) & coke. If given infinite resources Anton P Nym would love to work as a novelist, take a vacation to the lower polar orbit over Saturn, and take Amanda Tapping, Claudia Christian, or both out on a date in a Ferrari. Bungie.net History Anton P Nym has been a member of Bungie.net since April 16th 2004 and was a forum ninja on Bungie.net. He also collaborated with Claude Errera to create the Enkidu terminalshttp://enkidu.bungie.org/, a Halo fan-fiction presented in ARG-like fashion as a series of fragmentary messages appearing on Bungie.org's servers. Anton P Nym is probably most well known for his "split personality" style of posting. When writing a reply, he always concludes his post with a follow-up message (sometimes on-topic, sometimes not) referring to "Steve," his real-life name, in the third person. In August of 2005 Anton P Nym was asked to join the ranks of Bungie.net Ninjas. As a ninja Anton P Nym gets to choose his own custom avatar. His avatar is a picture of a blinged-out Hunter, honoring the Halo series and Pimps at Sea. When not assassinating his enemies with the Katana; Anton P Nym can be found in the HFCS group. In May 2011 he stepped down as a Forum Ninja. Trivia * One of Anton P Nym's less-known contributions to the teeming society of bungie.net is the avatar that he himself crafted and submitted for the Avatar Contest of 2004. * Anton may have actually helped to inspire the creation of Wideload's game Hail to the Chimp, which wasn't officially announced until 2007 February 12(although the title was revealed slightly earlier). It's a weird coincidence, at least. In the interview for this page Anton P Nym stated "I don't think there's any connection between my "hippo" post and the announcement of Wideload's "Hail to the Chimp". I only posted that on HBO because Matt Soell is known to be a hippo affecionado... the timing is coincidental, unless Matt and The Man are even more devious than I believe." Gamertag Anton P Nym Groups Chapter Founders HBO Junkies HFCS Mob of Angry Peasants SPDR Ninjas The Beekeepers The Marty Army The Warhammer The Wrkncacnter Club Truce Table Links Anton P Nym's Bungie.net Profile Category: Moderators Category:Bungie Community Category:Users Category:All Pages